


Gift for Straight_Outta_Hobbiton

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: For Straight_Outta_Hobbiton's FicI Am Very Proud of My Daddy's Name/ All Though His Kind of Music and Mine Ain't Exactly the Same





	Gift for Straight_Outta_Hobbiton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Straight_Outta_Hobbiton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straight_Outta_Hobbiton/gifts).



 

I can't get to the picture to upload.. But if you Copy and Paste one of the Links you should be able to see the Image..

It's a picture of what I imagine Kiddo from  
Straight_Outta_Hobbiton's Fic: "I Am Very Proud of My Daddy's Name/ All Though His Kind of Music and Mine Ain't Exactly the Same" will soon look like after he dyes his hair and stuff after Chapter 3.. if Straight_Outta_Hobbiton likes it.. I've also started on Pics of Honey, Darling and Sweetie.. and of course if  
Straight_Outta_Hobbiton can get the Image to upload Straight_Outta_Hobbiton can of course use it in the Fic

 Links:

 


End file.
